


Like The Ocean

by kolvina



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Character Death, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 16:50:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7540417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kolvina/pseuds/kolvina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was ironic, really.<br/>How the day when Barry Allen found out that Leonard Snart died was the hottest day of the year.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like The Ocean

**Author's Note:**

> Somebody on tumblr requested I use my poem I made in a coldflash fic somehow, so here you go anon!

It was ironic, really.  
How the day when Barry Allen found out that Leonard Snart died was the hottest day of the year. It was like the earth was pulling a cosmic joke on him, or maybe the earth was displaying that Captain Cold wasn't as cold as he acted. Either way, Barry was upset at the earth for it.

When the news was told to him, he was sitting in Star Labs with Cisco and Caitlin and the Legends crew had walked in. He knew something was wrong when Leonard didn't walk in with them. Then the tales of travelling through time were told, and the death of Leonard was remembered. 

Barry had experienced death all around him for as long as he can remember. When his mother died, he was angry at the world. He sobbed and cried out to who ever could hear him, that's how he thought he would react to all deaths.. but with Leonard, it was different. It wasn't like an atomic bomb of sadness and despair inside him, it was a toxic gas paralyzing him. He wasn't screaming out at the world, he had nothing to scream. He wasn't sobbing, he felt empty.

When the news was told to him, Barry instantly began running. He wasn't sure why. Running away from them, maybe? Running away from the idea that he was gone? Perhaps even subconsciously trying to run fast enough back in time to prevent this from ever occurring.

He ended up at a beach far away from Central City. He doesn't know how he got there, he had never been there before. It would have been a nice day to actually be there if the circumstances were different. He sat on a rock and watched the water come toward him, but never actually reaching him. He wondered what would happen if it did.

He was there for what he assumed was a long time trying to keep his mind blank because he knew if he thought about it, it would hurt. It would hurt so bad.

He thought about what Caitlin and Cisco were thinking about. They were probably worried. The Legends probably were also. Yet, he couldn't bring himself to run back, too distracted by the pure emptiness of the oceans abyss. In the spur of the moment, Barry grabbed a crumbled receipt out from his pocket along with a pen, and wrote on the back of it haphazardly, his handwriting barely legible. The words came out naturally, and he felt as if he should be proud of what he had written, yet the emptiness surrounded him. He wondered if the emptiness would ever go away. 

He stood up, and ran back to Star Labs, putting the paper in Cisco's hand and continuing to run so they wouldn't see him. 

He ran back to the beach and stared at the water again, almost as if he never left. He wondered if Leonard ever liked to swim. 

\---

"He just ran in here" Caitlin said quickly, papers flying around everywhere. They were all concerned about Barry, they hadn't known that him and Leonard were close, he had never mentioned it to them. The only person that knew was Mick, who was actually surprised no one else knew.

"I think he put this in my hand" Cisco said as he held up a folded piece of paper, Sara quickly snatched it from his hand and unfolded it and began reading, 

"I wish I could say something profound... like he was my ocean or sea. He was indeed as deep and mysterious, yet as beautiful as can be. The only difference is between him and the tides, because he'll never come back to me.."

The whole room became errily silent. Caitlin rubbed a hand against her face in distress. 

"He was in love" It was simple, and heart wrenching. Cisco frowned at his own comment.

"I don't think Leonard ever knew" Kendra spoke up timidly, the mood turning even more somber. 

"I don't think Barry knew either" Caitlin said, the unsaid, 'until now' in the air. 

"Do you think he'll come back?" Jax asked softly to Cisco and Caitlin. 

Yes. Caitlin wanted to say. Of course he will.  
"I'm not sure" She said instead, because honestly.. she really wasn't.


End file.
